1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to garment hangers. In particular, the present invention relates to a garment hanger of adjustable size.
2. Description of Related Art
The use of hangers to keep clothing garments neat and wrinkle free is widely used. While clothing comes in a wide variety of sizes and shapes hangers essentially come in a regular and child size offering no opportunity to size a hanger to the garment being hung. When hanging clothing with a shoulder such as shirts jackets blouses and coats, use of a mis-sized hanger can cause wrinkles and dimples in the fabric necessitating pressing or ironing the garment before use, the exact thing the hanger is designed to prevent.
Hangers are in most cases a single unitary device and as such hangers are cheap to produce and many people adapt to the one size fits all hangers because of cost and durability. There have been limited attempts to design an adjustable clothing hanger but they suffer from breakable parts like springs and have parts which must remained aligned. One example is in U.S. Pat. No. 6,722,538 which discloses spring loaded adjustability and a cloths bar with an adjustable rod which can snag and grab pants placed on the pants rod.
Clearly there is still a need to have a clothing hanger with an adjustable feature which overcomes the limitations of the present hangers.